Moon of Love
by The O.C. Creator
Summary: Hinata meets the spirit of the moon who grants her a wish for Naruto to love her. But will the relationship stay intact? And how many bizarre things will happen during this story?
1. Hinata

Hinata looked up at the moon, the same night of Hiruzen Sarutobi's funeral. She then noticed the moon was shining brightly tonight. Since the academy, she had wished for Naruto to share the same feelings towards her that she did to him. It was then when a woman had suddenly appeared before her. "Hello, Hinata." said the woman. "Wh-who are you?" asked the startled Hinata. "I am the 'Great Spirit of the Moon'. And I want to grant one wish to you. You may pick, as long as it is nothing destructive." "I wish for Naruto to love me as much as I love him!" Hinata spat out at the opportunity. "Very well, and I do share your opinion of Naruto not being a demon. Naruto is a good-hearted person who would never purposely hurt someone of his own village unless they had defected." announced the spirit. "Your wish has been granted!" the spirit stated then disappeared. Hinata blushed thinking up fantasies of her and Naruto together. 


	2. Nice Jutsu's Naruto

Hi guys. I'm sorry for how short the first chapter is, but hopefully this one is much longer.

The next day, Naruto was equally as shy around Hinata as she was around him. When they had a break from a mission, Naruto said they needed to talk about something important at Training Ground 7 while slightly blushing. Hinata had been thinking of the wish all night and day, and Hiashi was perfectly fine with a relationship, one of the reasons being him knocking some fucking sense into Neji, and the other reason is that Naruto is going to be an extremely strong ninja once he learns the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. Hinata had been so happy that her father approved a relation with Naruto! In fact, she had been sort of sad at the idea of not getting an argument out of her father, she did not know why, she was just sad. When she went to Training Ground 10, Naruto had came up to her and hugged her, which made here almost 100% assured the moon spirit hadn't been lying. Naruto told her to sit down next to him, and when she did, he said: "Hinata, I... I love you. You are the most important person in my life to me and I wish I had noticed this sooner. So, what do you say?" Hinata had a dark crimson blush on her face. "Of course I do Naruto! I always have ever since the academy and I never wanted to confess because I didn't know what you'd say! But now that I know, I don't feel nervous about confessing anymore!" Naruto wasn't surprised by the answer. He had matured after knowing what it feels to lose someone he deeply cares about. "Should we announce this to the people or should we let them notice?" Suddenly, an elite squad of ANBU, called ROOT, had suddenly appeared. "Naruto-san! Danzo-sama has 2 scrolls to show you left by your father. One of the ninja there was Jiraiya. "Hello Naruto, I knew your father. In fact, he was my student!" Naruto was shocked by the news. In a hurry, he rushed to the Hokage Building. "My father left the scrolls to the Sandaime?" asked Naruto, confused. "Yes." said one of the ROOT members in the squad. When they got there, Naruto already realized the legendary jutsu's on the scroll both invented by the Yondaime, the Hiraishin no Jutsu and the Rasengan. Naruto was easily able to figure out the configuration for the Hiraishin. But he had trouble creating a Rasengan with controlling his chakra. He thought long and hard, and then he found a way to use Kage Bunshin's to control the chakra. When he did, he used the same type of way to defeat one of the ROOT members as the Yondaime did the Masked Man. When he went back to the Training Ground, Hinata congratulated him. Only a select few old shinobi knew of the fact that Naruto was the Yondaime's son. Hinata wanted to see Naruto's progress in these two jutsu's to see the skill in her crush. She threw on of the tri-pronged kunais at a tree and then instantly flew toward the tree. "Wow, who made the jutsu's, Naruto-kun? wondered Hinata. "The Yondaime Hokage." explained Naruto. Little did Hinata or Naruto know, this jutsu was gonna save their life in more ways than one. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Coronation

I first want to say that I am surprised how many people have been reading this. I have been getting some problems and was sick yesterday (12/4/12) so I was not able to make any new chapters. I am sorry for the news and hope that I can make up for it today (12/5/12). And I am actually hoping to get 2 chapters at least written today. I use Notepad and the scrolling is kinda crazy so I do not think I will be able to reach the goal. Sorry if there is any language unapproved by parents but I made this M for Mature for a reason. But as I said I am so happy to see people are reading this considering there are only 2 chapters up. After this chapter 3 I will be using Google Docs to write my chapters since it has spell checking. And another thing, I will not be doing the actress/princess thing as though that seems to be the end of every Naruto part 1 fanfic where there's romance or Naruto becomes Hokage.  
LINE BREAK :D Hinata couldn't wait for another day with Naruto! She wanted to see that jutsu she saw yesterday with the guy of her dreams. When she was on her way to her usual training ground, Kurenai stopped her. "Hinata-chan, we are doing re-picks of teams on account of the new Hokage." Kurenai told Hinata in a sort of scared way. "W-who's the new Hokage?" Hinata blurted out before they started walking down. "Well, technically its the council, but they are doing it because of the new Hokage. Oh, and the new Hokage is Naruto-sama." Kurenai announced before they got there. "B-but, Naruto-kun's too young to be Hokage." Hinata protested, only because she knew he'd be more busy and there wouldn't be enough time to be with him. "Well, he is a bit older than half the age of his father, the Yondaime." Kurenai tried to explain. "And the only way, I know this because I was friends with Kushina Uzumaki, is that you two have to get married in order to be able to spend more time with each other." Kurenai explained. "G-get married to Naruto-kun?" Hinata thought before fainting, but Kurenai quickly got her back on her feet. "Hinata, this is serious! You don't know if Naruto is going to be on your team or not!" Kurenai whispered in a harsh voice. "People of Konohagakure!" Danzou yells in the microphone. We are here for two things! To announce the new Genin teams, and to announce the new Hokage! First, we will announce the new Hokage! Now please reveal yourself, Naruto "Namikaze" Uzumaki!" Danzou cheered. Naruto then came out of the back room wearing a Fifth Hokage robe that looks like the Yondaime's robe but with different symbols spelling out "Fifth Hokage" instead of "Fourth Hokage". "Now, for the new teams picked by the council will be announced by the Godaime Hokage!" yelled Danzou. "First, for Team Kurenai, Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." announced Naruto, the new Hokage. "For Team Asuma, Neji, Tenten, and Lee." announced Naruto. "Hey guys, we get to be a team still!" Neji, Tenten, and Lee said in unison. "Okay, now for Might Guy, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. And now for the last Genin team, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara!" Naruto had announced. All of the village clapped and cheered for the new Hokage, for THEIR new Hokage. "And you all probably want to know how this young man, the son of the Yondaime, became a Hokage at 13 years old. Well, one of the reasons is that he is the son of the Yondaime, and he has mastered and modified both the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Danzou croaked before running out of breath." "And the other reason," Koharu started, "is that he is the son of the Yondaime and the Yondaime has passed on his legacy to him." Koharu stated. "Now, Naruto, please give the coronation speech before we dismiss." Danzou once again croaked. "I, Naruto "Namikaze" Uzumaki, will be the best Hokage this village has ever seen! I will carry on the legacy of my father who died protecting the village, and Jiji, the Third Hokage, and do what they were never able to do, make Konoha an outstanding village at it's best!" announced Naruto. The WHOLE village start clapping and cheering at their new Hokage, and were very happy the son of the Yondaime has become the new Hokage. After the coronation, Team 7 (Naruto Hinata and Shikamaru) met up at Training Grounds 10. "Naruto-sama, just because you are the new Hokage does not mean you'll get special treatment from us." Kakashi had stated. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" "Now, we have to go and catch that cat (again) because we have brand new teams." Kakashi complained. Kakashi then motioned Hinata to come to him. "Hinata, I am very aware of your crush on Naruto and his crush on you, you may act like the couple you are, but don't pay attention if Shikamaru calls it 'a drag'." Kakashi whispered to her quietly. "Actually, Kurenai-sensei said the way we could stay together with him being Hokage is getting married." Hinata whispered. "Well, my sensei had to get married so his crush (and his crush's crush) could stay together, my sensei was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime. But, you might have to talk to Hiashi." Kakashi replied. "Okay, Naruto-sama, I assume you've learned Minato-sensei's Hiraishin?" wondered Kakashi. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei, and I modified it, so I can teleport to an area at will, without using a kunai." Naruto said with pride. "Well, show us, we will shunshin to the Academy, I hope to see you there." Kakashi said hopefully." But by the time they had gotten to the Academy, Naruto was there, saying hi to the children. "Okay, Test 1 down." Kakashi thought to himself. "Okay, lets get that cat!" Kakashi said proudly.  
LINE BREAK So, how was that? I said it would be longer than the last 2. I will be making and hopefully uploading another chapter. Bye. 


End file.
